Chantage
by choup37
Summary: Se situe entre le 410 et le 411. Comment Agravain a-t-il pu obligé Eoghan à lui fournir les plans des labyrinthes?


_**Bonjour tout le monde :D Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur Merlin, mais la fin de la saison 4 m'a inspirée! Cet OS se situe peu de temps avant le 411. Je n'ai eu de cesse de me demander ce qu'avait fait le jeune garçon pour être soumis au chantage d'Agravain.. Voici donc ma version ;)  
**_

**Disclaimer:**Merlin ne m'appartient pas (si seulement), je ne fais que reprendre les personnages!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chantage**

Cela faisait presque un an à présent qu'Agravain était installé à Camelot. Un an à gagner la confiance de son neveu, à le guider dans ses choix, et à saper par derrière les protections du royaume. Un an de mensonges et de dissimulations, à manœuvrer dans l'ombre pour permettre à Morgane de se rapprocher du trône. Agravain ne regrettait rien: le danger mortel encouru s'il était découvert était le prix à payer pour parvenir à son but. Sa vengeance. Ygraine ne serait pas morte en vain.

Les mois passants, la sorcière était devenue de plus en plus exigeante. Elle lui avait ainsi récemment demandé de lui procurer le plus tôt possible une copie des labyrinthes de secours du château en cas d'attaque. La brune lui avait expliqué sa possible alliance avec Helios: celui-ci était prêt à s'unir avec elle si elle lui donnait des preuves de sa force. Les plans étaient une garantie indispensable pour gagner sa confiance. L'oncle du roi n'approuvait pas son rapprochement avec le criminel, mais n'en avait rien dit. De toute façon, Morgane ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Il s'était donc penché sur le problème d'obtenir les parchemins, chose qui promettait d'être ardue quand on savait la protection dont ils étaient l'objet. La salle était gardée nuit et jour par des gardes triés sur le volet; seuls pouvaient y pénétrer la famille royale, le gardien des archives et son assistant. Même en tant que parent du souverain, il ne pouvait y rester seul: comment faire donc pour voler les précieux sésames? Hors de question de tenter de corrompre un des gardes, et ne parlons même pas du maitre des lieux. Par contre, l'assistant... C'était certainement la piste la plus aisée et la moins dangereuse.

Agravain s'était dès lors renseigné discrètement à son sujet. Par l'intermédiaire de son maitre, il avait ainsi appris qu'Eoghan était de sang noble; c'était le troisième enfant d'une famille nombreuse mais affaiblie par les nombreuses guerres qui avaient ravagé le royaume ces dernières années. Ses deux frères ainés s'étaient engagés dans l'armée de Camelot; lui aurait pu suivre la même voie, mais terrifiés à l'idée de pouvoir perdre tous leurs fils en même temps, ses parents l'avaient poussé vers une voie moins dangereuse. Le garçon avait ainsi pu accomplir son rêve de travailler avec l'archiviste du royaume: sa passion des papiers et de l'écriture avait été assouvie jusqu'à plus soif, à sa grande joie et celle de Geoffroy de Monmouth, trop heureux de trouver en lui un assistant dévoué et consciencieux. Discret, appliqué, il apparaissait cependant comme timide et silencieux. Le bibliothécaire s'était souvent demandé si son jeune élève ne lui dissimulait pas quelque secret, mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de fouiller plus loin. Du moment qu'Eoghan était efficace, c'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Le reste ne le regardait pas.

Cela avait au contraire intéressé grandement le prince royal: si le garçon était si réservé, ce serait peut-être plus simple de l'intimider et obtenir de lui ce qu'il désirait. La question restait de savoir comment: jusqu'à présent, le brun avait toujours rendu un travail impeccable, ne faisant quasiment aucune erreur en près de deux ans de bons et loyaux services. Cela risquait d'être difficile de le corrompre; il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne près à accepter un pot-de-vin, et le menacer pourrait se retourner contre Agravain au vu de ses origines nobles. Non, ce dont ce dernier avait besoin, c'était de le prendre sur le fait d'une faute énorme. En la ... provoquant si besoin.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un soir d'une insomnie particulièrement ardue, il décida de sortir de ses appartements pour marcher un peu et se détendre. Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive jusqu'à la bibliothèque fermée à cette heure-ci. L'homme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la porte était légèrement entrebâillée: quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle? Malgré le couvre-feu? Intrigué, il s'avança silencieusement, sa longue cape noire voletant légèrement derrière lui dans le mouvement et tendit la main pour pousser tout doucement le lourd battant de bois. L'obscurité régnait dans le royaume des livres lorsqu'il y pénétra, empêchant quiconque de voir à plus d'un mètre. Clignant des yeux, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de l'intrus. Tous ses sens à l'affut, le noble resta immobile, prenant le temps d'écouter tout autour de lui et de s'habituer à la pénombre. Le silence le plus complet lui répondit, pourtant il ne se découragea pas et commença à avancer silencieusement à travers les étagères. Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs mètres, sans rien apercevoir d'anormal. Était-il possible que la porte ait été simplement mal refermée? Non, Agravain ne pouvait y croire. Geoffroy était trop minutieux pour qu'une telle chose arrive.

Un froissement à sa gauche le fit sursauter : un bruit léger, à peine audible, comme le fait une feuille d'un livre quand elle est tournée. D'un pas de loup, l'homme s'avança avec rapidité jusqu'au bout de l'étagère, pour constater avec surprise que le noir qui l'entourait avait reculé. Il tourna la tête, à la recherche de la lueur qui avait provoqué cela, et aperçut une lumière bleutée sur sa gauche, derrière le lourd meuble de bois. Sa main vint se poser par réflexe sur son poignard, alors qu'il se collait à la bibliothèque, se fondant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être aperçu par l'intrus. Avec prudence, le guerrier s'avança lentement jusqu'au bout, avant de passer légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour voir de l'autre coté mais pas trop pour ne pas être vu. Son souffle se coupa face au spectacle découvert: assis à même le sol, une cape de laine sur les épaules, Eoghan était plongé dans un épais manuel à la couverture de cuir et aux pages jaunies par les années. Des boules bleutées voletaient autour de lui, l'éclairant d'une lueur pale mais assez forte pour discerner correctement l'écriture de l'ouvrage.

Un sorcier. L'assistant du responsable des archives du royaume était un sorcier. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler le fait. Quand son cerveau eut recommencé à fonctionner correctement, et ses yeux cessé de vouloir désagréablement sortir de leurs orbites, il prit quelques secondes pour considérer l'information: quelle splendide trouvaille... Le gosse lui offrait sur un plateau d'or incrusté de rubis la solution à tous ses problèmes. Un mauvais sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que sa main droite sortait lentement la lame de son fourreau. D'un pas souple, presque félin, il s'avança lentement jusqu'au garçon, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Ce dernier crut hurler lorsque l'épée vint se poser dans le creux de sa nuque.

_"Donne-moi une seule raison pour que je ne tue pas sur le champ."_

Eoghan crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre en entendant la voix glacée de son agresseur. Le souffle court, il sentit sa peau devenir moite et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer brusquement. L'oncle du roi. Il avait été découvert par un membre de la famille royale. Le poids de la lame sur sa peau se fit plus pressant.

_"Pas de réponse? C'est que je peux te tuer immédiatement alors._

_"Non!"_

Agravain retint un sourire devant la panique de l'adolescent. Une terreur pure dansait dans ses pupilles, tordant son visage juvénile. D'un geste souple, il glissa l'épée sous le cou du brun, le forçant à relever le menton alors qu'il avançait lentement vers lui, se plaçant dans son champ de vision. L'expression faussement hargneuse du traitre augmenta la peur du sorcier, dont les boules bleutées commençaient à vaciller faute de la panique de ses sentiments.

_"Pourquoi te laisserais-je en vie?"_, cracha le plus âgé.

Son interlocuteur ne parvint pas à répondre, l'effroi lui bloquant la voix dans la gorge. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, l'épée glissa de son cou et une poigne dure le saisit violemment au col, le plaquant contre l'étagère derrière lui. Le visage du noble était presque collé au sien, l'épée le menaçant toujours au niveau de la joue.

_"Je pourrais te tuer ici, comme le chien que tu es. Ou bien je peux aussi prévenir le roi._

_"Non! Non pitié!"_

La prise autour de sa tunique se renforça.

_"Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu à bruler un traitre de ton espèce._ _Ce serait un beau spectacle."_

Les yeux bruns d'Agravain brillaient d'une haine indescriptible. Le prisonnier sentit son corps se glacer de terreur à l'idée du bucher.

_"Non! Non pitié Seigneur! _

_"Pitié?! PITIE?"_

D'un mouvement brusque, le plus âgé l'envoya voler sur le sol, prenant soin de le faire atterrir rudement sur la pierre glacée. La douleur lui marbrant tous ses membres, le garçon se recroquevilla, levant instinctivement la main pour se protéger.

_"Il n'y a pas de pitié pour vous autres!_

_"Je vous en supplie! Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal avec!_

_"Que puisse-je en savoir?! Vous autres sorciers êtes des menteurs nés! Et même si par le plus grand des hasards, tu disais la vérité, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu attaques un jour le roi!_

_"Je ne le ferai jamais! Je vous en prie Seigneur!"_

Sa voix s'était brisée sous l'effet de la peur. Agravain décida de jouer encore un peu avec lui, et tendit son épée vers sa gorge. Sa victime recula instantanément.

_"Non! Non!_

_"Pourquoi t'épargnerais-je?_

_"Je vous en prie! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!"_

La lame se figea dans les airs. Nous y voilà, pensa son maitre. Sans retirer son arme, il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol dont le corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pales, glissant vers sa tunique pour s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Agravain prit soin de choisir sa voix la plus glacée pour demander:

_"Tout?"_

Le sorcier releva la tête vers lui.

_"Ou... oui..._

_"Sans discuter?"_

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, tremblant. Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller dangereusement.

_"Tu vas me fournir les plans des labyrinthes secrets du château."_

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de l'assistant. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu?

_"Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, si j'ai le moindre doute, Arthur saura dans l'heure ce que tu es."_

Le ton de l'oncle du roi était tranchant comme le verre et dur comme la pierre la plus épaisse. Le jeune homme se crut tombé en plein cauchemar. Un traitre, c'était un traitre. Lui, le dernier membre de la famille du souverain, son conseiller le plus proche, son confident, celui sur lequel il se reposait entièrement. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Et il lui fallait lui obéir, sous peine de mort. Car même s'il n'avait pas eu de pouvoirs, qu'aurait valu sa parole face à celle du prince?

_"Est-ce bien clair?"_, demanda sèchement ce dernier.

Eoghan hocha silencieusement la tête, le ventre crispé de terreur.

_"Je n'ai pas bien entendu_, gronda son bourreau en tendant son épée vers lui.

_"Ou... oui,_ balbutia le prisonnier.

_"Oui qui?_

_"Ou... oui Seigneur,_ murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

_"Bien. Tu as deux semaines."_

D'un geste vif, le noble retira sa lame du cou du garçon, avant de la remettre dans son fourreau et de lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Resté seul, l'assistant demeura figé pendant plusieurs secondes, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le sol. Dissimulé derrière l'étagère, Agravain eut un mauvais sourire, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

**FIN**

* * *

**Comment ça je déteste Agravain et je le prouve ici xD? Cet homme est un pur monstre, je me suis éclatée à le montrer ici, aux dépens du pauvre assistant certes. Sadique? A voir :)!**

**Alors vos avis?**


End file.
